I dont want to be the reason
by pinkie maz
Summary: Hey my name is Destiny I once thought I had a good life but the I found out my boyfriend was an alien...oh and is in love with some pink cat!now I'm the reason they aren't together yep life pritty much sucks...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok here is my next story I have finished this story so I'm going to be posting like mad!**_

_I don't want to be the reason._

Hey, my name is Destiny I was once thought that I had a really good life but then I found out that my boyfriend Kisshu was an alien!, oh and he is in love with some Pink cat! Now I'm stuck in the middle being the only reason why they aren't together, yep life pritty much sucks...

Destiny woke up late and her blonde curly hair was a wreck! She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over to her beauty table and began to do her make up she made sure she put on the black mascara that made her blue eyes shine brighter. She then began to brush her hair luckily she wasn't one of those girls who have such curly hair that you lose the brush! No her hair was more wavy but curly in a way. Either way Destiny hated it.

She then put on her baby blue top and dusty jeans, and grabbed her bag. She rushed down the stairs and only managed to say "By mum sorry I'm late gotta run I will be back home at 9!"

Destiny decided that today she would take a short cut through the park she quickly glanced at her watch and somehow she was early Destiny was quite confused maybe she was quicker then what she thought. She then sat down on the park bench that was next to the pound.

_Gosh I haven't seen Kisshu since I went on holiday....hmm maybe he has a tan since it's been sunny here! Oh but then I would look pail! Oh stop worrying he loves you for you remember? OH NO! What if he fell in love with some hola girl! Ok I really need to stop thinking about him now or I will go insane!_

Destiny lightly shock her head and through the corner of her eye she saw a little café. "Huh? Never seen that before..." Destiny muttered to herself as she got up and walked slowly to the pink café which read C_afé Mew mew_

Destiny slowly stepped inside _gosh this place is popular wonder why I haven't heard about it before_ Destiny was disturbed out of her thoughts by a shy green girl.

"H..he..hello and welcome to Café Mew Mew would you like to take out or eat in?"

"Umm...could I take out please?" Destiny said grinning at the girl's shyness which she returned with a half smile.

"Ok if you would like to go to the counter" She said pointing in the direction of a shop counter.

"Thanks" Destiny then smiled once more and walked over where a blue girl who looked kinda well Pis- moody.

"Hey, could I have a small vanilla milk shake to go?" The blue girl looked up and sighed then typed into the till "That would be £2.55"

"Ok" Destiny tock the money out her purse and handed it to the blue girl she then looked at her name badge which said Mint.

"Hmm...Mint?" Destiny mummered to herself she didn't intend for Mint to hear her but she did.

"What?" She snapped.

"Oh um......I just like the name that's all" Destiny then only got a glare from Mint "Here's your drink" She the pushed the drink to her.

"Thanks – Destiny then could have sworn she saw Kisshu dash into the kitchen of the restraint asking for some drink but he had big ears? _Must have been my imagination... _Destiny then set of to the mall where she would be meeting Kisshu.

"Hey Destiny" A friendly voice said behind her then someone hugged her from behind.

"Hey Kisshu" Destiny then turned round to see her smiling boyfriend.

"Did you have a good holiday? He asked his golden eyes were still shinning like when she left.

"Oh yeah freezing cold Antarctica was great!" She said sarcastically and Kisshu chuckled.

"Well I missed you when you were gone" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, that is so cute...what's the catch?" They both then started laughing and wondering round the mall.

"Oh by the way I saw someone who looked exactly like you today!" Destiny mentioned remembering that guy at the café, Kisshu then fake laughed "Oh really? You sure you weren't just day dreaming of me again?"

"No! Why would I day dream about you with big pointy ears?"

"He had big pointy ears haha your soo funny" Destiny noticed that Kisshu wasn't acting like himself but she decided to leave it.

After a fun afternoon of the two catching up, laughing and well kissing Destiny had to go to a music lesson so Kisshu decided to go back to the café.

"So did she see you this morning?" Zakuro asked once Kisshu had teleported in.

"Yeah but thankfully she thought I was some other guy"

"Shouldn't you tell her that your an alien? I mean she does kind of have a right to know" Pai asked with his arm around Lettuce a lot had changed since the final battle Pai and Lettuce began to date once Lettuce realised that Ryou liked Zakuro, and Pudding and Tart were semi dating, they wouldn't admit though. everyone thought that after Ichigo broke up with Masaya that her and Kisshu would go out but Kisshu went out with Destiny to get her jealous well that was the original idea then he found himself actually starting to like her.

"Oh yeah cause I could just say 'Hey Destiny I have been keeping a secret from you for nearly a year I'm an alien!' yes very smart that wouldn't scare her at all Pai" Kisshu said slumping down into he wasn't in love with her but he defiantly felt something there now how had this happened?

"Well it wouldn't be such a shame" Ichigo muttered and Mint smirked "What did you say Ichigo? That wouldn't be such a shame?"

Ichigo went bright red "NO! I DIDN'T wow look at the time I have got to go!" Ichigo then ran out of there as soon as possible, why did she have to pick now of all times to like Kisshu?

_**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()**_

_**Next chapter coming in a few seconds!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here is my next story I have finished this story so I'm going to be posting like mad!**_

Destiny was at home in a mass of homework she had been focusing on her gaiter lessons and forgot all about it. Her cell phone then started ringing she let out a small groan and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Des" Kisshu's voice came through the phone and Destiny couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Kish, What's up?"

"Nothing really I wondering if you wanted to come down to that café and meet my friends who work there"

"Oh that would be great but-

"It's cool if you don't want to I mean I just thought you might be bored or something" Kisshu sounded bored himself so Destiny thought about it, hmm do I do my homework or go meet Kish's friends who work in a pink café? Oh such a hard decision!

"I'd love to Kisshu" She answered twirling her blonde hair around her finger, _wait what!?!?!_

"Awesome, get here at 6 bye" Destiny was about to say bye but Kisshu had hung up, _hmm strange maybe he had low battery_

Destiny sighed what was up with him after she mentioned that guy with big ears?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Destiny nervously knocked on the pink café door what if his friends didn't like her? Would he dump her? _Oh god what id he does!_ Destiny then heard the door open and the same green girl was standing there.

"Hey again" Destiny said cheerfully and the green girl seemed a little bit more relaxed.

"Hi, I'm Lettuce...your Kisshu's girlfriend Destiny right?"

"Yep that's me" Destiny said beaming happily she liked Lettuce myabe they could be friends.

"Oh come in and meet everyone else" Lettuce said happily and the two walked into the café where they sat down with the others Lettuce sat next to Pai and Destiny sat next to Kisshu and everyone introduced themselves.

"Oh I think Ichigo is going to be late" Pai said after a while Destiny had settled into the group well everyone seemed to like her.

"So how long have you guys been working here?" Destiny asked.

"Oh umm...about three years" Zakuro said "But I have been here 2 years and a half"

"Oh that's cool you know- there was then a loud bang an Ichigo feel into the room.

"My kitten always has to make a good entrance I mean Ichigo! Sorry force of habit" Kisshu then went very well and Ichigo smirked.

Destiny noticed the look Kisshu gave Ichigo. In his eyes you could see that he loved her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, as if he would die on the spot like that for her. You could see all this is one look so much emotion and dedication and well it hurt. In fact it killed!

Destiny then put on her fake mask as usual and pretended everything was ok"Hi I take it your Ichigo, I'm Destiny" Destiny smiled she didn't say anything like I'm Kisshu's girlfriend or I'm Kisshu's babe which made Kisshu happy since he didn't want a girl like that.

"Oh your the famous Destiny it's nice to meet you" Ichigo did her best not to be bitter but it was hard.

Another hour passed and Destiny rand Destiny couldn't take it any longer she did try but she saw the looks Kisshu gave Ichigo in the corner of her eye and then the winks Ichigo gave back. "Oh guys I've got to go, I will see you some time later bye" Destiny was on the verge of tears and ran out of the room.

"Destiny! Wait!" Kisshu shouted and got up to run after her but something stopped him, he didn't want to run after her to see if she was ok did he?

Destiny kept running through the park the tears now streaming down her face she then felt like she couldn't breathe and she sat on the grass and cried luckily it was quite late so no one was around to see or hear her. Destiny didn't know how long she sat there but it was a long time because the tears and stopped and she was now just taking in everything she had seen. She grabbed her pen and her note book and then began to write...

_I see the way you look at her,_

_I see what you want in your future,_

_And I know love when I see it,_

_I know that you don't love me,_

_I'm just living in a fantasy,_

_But reality as it that you love her,_

Destiny then sighed and put her stuff away it was seriously late! But her mum wouldn't care in fact it would be a surprise if she wasn't drunk.

**Next chapter coming in a few seconds!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I know this story is like going really fast but still..** _

**Hey Des, isn't it your concert in like three days?" Kisshu asked walking through the park with Destiny.**

**"Yeah....." Destiny was very distant and she couldn't bring herself to look at Kish for more then seconds, every time she did she saw the way he looked at Ichigo it as like a film playing in her head.**

**"So have you decided what song to do?" Kisshu asked he didn't notice that Destiny was distance but he would of with Ichigo which only made Destiny hurt more.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to do a song I wrote it's about you actually" She sighed but she didn't have his intention he was watching something a little bit away Destiny looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo, typical.**

**She looked down at her watch 2 minutes had passed........3 minutes........4 minutes. Destiny then sighed and noticed his ear twitching, the twitching got worse and then POP he had giant elf ears!**

**"Kisshu?" Destiny asked scared this was the dude she saw before!**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What happened to your ears?" She asked still scared Kisshu's eyes then went wide and he jumped into a bush.**

**"Kisshu!" Destiny shouted then the boy came back with a giant hat over his head and a hoddie.**

**"I guess I should tell you now.....Destiny I'm...an..alien...please don't scream!"**

**Destiny stood there for a moment and smirked at Kisshu he looked genuinely terrified.**

**"I'm not going to scream Kisshu, I will stick with you through no matter what. But is there anything else I should know?"**

**"Er...yes the girls at the café are mew mew and the guys well they are also aliens"**

**"Oh it makes sense now! Café mew mew, Tokyo mew mew ok I get it" Destiny laughed and then took Kisshu's hand and they walked along again even though he was still tense and now Destiny felt worse how would she compare to a mew mew!**

**"Mum I'm home!" Destiny called....no response "Mum?" Destiny then saw a note on the kitchen table it was messy and smelt of cigarettes.**

_**Dear Emily,**_

_**I've gone on holiday with Bobby....bye!**_

**Short, simple, badly written, wrong name yep this is from mum Destiny thought to herself then crumpled the note and chucked it in the bin.**

**"Typical mother....Wait can I even call her that now?" Destiny asked no one then her phone started ringing.**

**"Hello? Destiny speaking"**

**"Hey Destiny it's me Lettuce"**

**"Oh hey Lettuce what's up?"**

**"Oh umm nothing I was wondering if you were ok...uou seemed upset when you left before"**

**"Oh I'm fine really" Destiny lied.**

**"Are you sure? I mean it doesn't have anything to do with Ichigo and Kisshu does it?"**

**"What do you mean about Ichigo and Kisshu it's not as if they are dating" Destiny tried to seem joking but she was afraid she came out more chokey (LOL!)**

**"No but I mean....anyway are you sure your ok?"**

**"Yes Lettuce I'm fine but I'm starting to worry about you know" Destiny managed a fake laugh which sounded surprisingly real.**

**Lettuce then giggled on the other end of the phone "Ok bye Destiny remember you can always call me when your down"**

**"K thanks Lettuce bye" Destiny then hung up the phone......_hmm maybe I should be an actress when I'm older..._**

**Destiny was practising the song for her concert that was in a couple of hours when the doorbell rang.**

**Destiny fixed her hair and cleared her eyes since she had been crying again...**

**"Hey Des" Kisshu smiled happily.**

**"Hey Kisshu, what are you doing here?"**

**"Oh I noticed that you've been a little down lately so I came by to cheer you up, after all you are my girlfriend so when your sad I'm sad" He laughed and Destiny was both happy, sad and angry about this angry because her mask was working just right, happy because he still care about her and sad because this was something she was going to miss about him.**

**"Sure come in" Destiny then stepped aside and let Kisshu in thankfully the house was clean since Destiny cleaned it up before.**

**The two sat down and looked through some old pictures having a good time, and Destiny felt happy to have Kisshu around but in the back of her head she knew he was thinking of...Ichigo.**

**"Oh look at this one!" Kisshu said pointing to a picture of Destiny and Kisshu in a photo both making faces.**

**Destiny then started laughing because the picture was so funny "That is properly my favourite picture out of all of them and one of my most valuable memories"**

**"That's the Des I know, you know I'm glad I'm here to cheer you up" Kisshu smiled and then his phone when went off.**

**"Oh hey Ichigo.....Oh that's bad......are you ok?.....if you want I could come round and see cheer you up?....yeah ok be there in a phew"**

**Kisshu then hung up his phone "Des I have to go, Err family proplem with Ichigo you don't mind do you?"**

**"Of course not....I mean I wasn't that upset anyway, you better hurry" Destiny lied and Kisshu nodded and left by teleport.**

**Destiny stood there for a moment she could never compare to a mew could she? Certainly not but it still hurt.**

**Ok so tell me what you think more chapters coming in five seconds!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok I'm pritty tired this is the last update for now but I will have more soon! _**

Destiny sighed and looked out to the stage her school were doing a concert and she was the closing act at the moment two girls were singing 'Barbie girl' The audience found it hilarious but after a while it was getting boring so destiny was glad that she made a short song then finally her name was called. She stepped onto the stage wearing dusty jeans and a fancy dark purple top that looked amazing.

She picked up her gaiter and sat on the stall in the centre of the stage.

"Well I'm going to sing you a song that I wrote about someone who is very close to me and I think he knows who he is...now I'm not saying this will be as good as 'Barbie girl' but it should be close" The audience chuckled at this and then she began to strum the first few notes.

_We both know,_

_That you love this girl,_

_Her hair, her eyes and everything,_

_And we know that is ain't going to work,_

_Not when you love her,_

_I tried to forget it and just work around it,_

_Oh yes I did_

_But nothing I tried seem to work,_

_Now it's come down to this,_

_I fake a smile,_

_Laugh all the while,_

_Knowing that you are thinking of her,_

_And I know that this is wrong,_

_So I am gonna end my torture here_

_No more tears, no more sorrows,_

_Got to let you go,_

_Oh but so you know......_

_Be happy treat her right, I did this for you, you, you_

_I will move on and forget all about you,you,you_

_Oh I will one day._

_Move on from you_

_Hmmm....hmmm..hmmm_

_Tonight is the night of tears,_

_The night I say goodbye,_

_I know that you really love her I can see it your eyes_

_And I know that life will get harder,_

_and know I'm thinking of you the whole time_

_And you made me come down to this_

_A fake a smile,_

_A fake Laugh all the while,_

_Knowing that you are thinking of her,_

_A broken girl who knows it was wrong,_

_And wants no more torture_

_She will cry and have more sorrow_

_Cause she can't let you go_

_Oh but so you know...._

_she wants you to be happy and be loved_

_No in fact he wants more than the above,_

_And remember she's thinking of you, you, you_

_I'm thinking of you,you,you_

She then strummed the last notes and finished on "_I'm thinking of you..." _The crowd went wild and by the end of the song there was ears in her eyes and she stood up and her eyes met Kisshu's she quickly turned away and ran off stage.

"Well that's it for tonight we hope you enjoyed your evening if you are friends or family of any of the performers then you may go back stage if not please follow the members of staff" The host said happily and the crowd began to leave.

Destiny sat backstage and one of the beauty mirrors fixing her make up and making sure there was no signs she had been crying.

"Destiny!" Destiny turned around to see Lettuce running towards her.

"Hey Lettuce, how are you?" Destiny asked standing up acting as if nothing was wrong and that she hadn't just made the hardest decision of her life.

"I'm fine! But what was that!?!?"

"What was what?" Destiny asked pretending to be clueless.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean! Why did you just do _that!?!?_"

"Oh that, that was me trying to dump my boyfriend with out me having to see his face and get out of there in three seconds max" Destiny then walked past Lettuce and over to the drinks table and got a water that's when it hit her. _I am going to have to be a rock, a cold hard rock! That's the only way to hide it all!_

"Destiny I know you, and this isn't like you!" Destiny turned and saw that Lettuce was losing hope in her which was a good/bad thing either way it was a lose, lose situation that's when she saw in the corner of her eye everybody else.

"No Lettuce you don't know me! Know one knows me! My own boyfriend didn't even know me! Or the fact that I was hurting and he was flirting!" Destiny screamed it was all piling on now everything was coming out.

"Destiny what do you mean?" Lettuce asked sad.

"I mean know one ever realises that the perfect happy girl is the one who cries at night and no one ever suspects that her life his all one big act balanced on one very tiny broken heart!"

"We-

"Oh don't say sorry there is no need to be, the damage is done I learnt my lesson and I'm over it" Destiny hoped that would be the part that would make them hate her and never come around her again!

"Destiny we're sorry we can help now though" Pudding said smiling slightly stepping forward. _Bums! I have to say the really mean part now..._

"I don't want your help! I don't need you and your little group of mew mews or whatever you call yourself! And I don't want to hang around with aliens and mutated people!" _Oh god! Please tell me that was enough!_

Pudding had tears down her face and she ran away Destiny closed her eyes shut and turned to Lettuce who looked like she was going to cry.

Lettuce opened her mouth to say something then closed it again and walked away. Destiny sighed she was about to cry when she remembered the others, _phew that was a close one!_

She looked at them coldly and turned and walked away well she didn't look at _all_ of them she didn't look at Kisshu she didn't want to see his hurt face but behind some of the hurt was happiness that he could be with Ichigo.

**_Ok the dark Destiny has been made please review and comment!_**

**_maz x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK I'm back and I come with chapters!! I will see if I can post the whole story now while I have some spare time :D and ok the story has moved forward three years as you can see below and I jsut wanted to make something clear that Destiny is a normal girl she doesn't have secret powers or anything like that. It just seems that no one has posted about a normal girl who gets meddled with the mews so yeah enjoy :D**_

**_maz x_**

**3 years! After three fricking years her mum decides to move back to Tokyo! Destiny had moved from Tokyo a week after the break up she thought she could clear her head she almost could but he still would always pop out of no where.**

**Now here she was again back at Tokyo, Destiny then looked to the positive notes she would be a performing arts school as well as normal school and she was in a bigger house that was no where near Kisshu's so that was a good side and plus he wouldn't even have to know she was back anyway well apart from the fact he would most likely see her in school.**

**"Isn't it nice to be home Destiny" Her mum squealed and skipped into the house, come on her mum was skipping!! this was going to be bad, how bad Destiny didn't know but she had this not in her stomach since that plane landed on Tokyo ground. **

**"Yeah it's great...." Destiny said her voice filled with sarcasm Destiny then turned and decided to go to the park and relax for a moment and maybe focus on one of her songs.**

**It was quite sunny at the park and Destiny was sitting on one of the benches she thought about calling her old friends but then again she had changed so much her hair was no longer curly it was straight and had a fringe, her attitude had changed, her whole life was different she wasn't the girl next store any more she was the bad girl in the films the one who always loses. She didn't even have music any more her new friends were into fake plastic music now don't get Destiny wrong she knew how to stand up to them and she would have but being that she had to be this kind of girl she had to go along with it.**

**Destiny sighed why was her life so screwed up? She wasn't a bad person, she didn't deserve her mothers slaps, she didn't deserve the heart break. Everyone in Destiny's life seemed to have abounded her first of all her father he said we will never be apart and that he loved her then he went away with his new wife and never came back.**

**Her mum said she loved her to, but then didn't want her after her father left and only paid attention to her when she was taking her anger or failures out on her. Destiny was basically a tiny piece of trash in her mothers eyes.**

**Her first boyfriend turned on her and she really loved him he said it back to but soon she found out that it was a dare and he was only acting so he would win.**

**And her best friend Mimi left her they were so close and they loved each other how you would love a sister but Mimi left after a fight they had Mimi had told Destiny about her father and how wonderful he was and Destiny had said that it was good for her but didn't continue the conversation. And that made Mimi mad and she screamed at Destiny saying she was jealous because her dad ran off with a hooker. They stil haven't said a word to each other since. **

**After all of that destiny began to box out everyone else and stay a distance but then she met Kisshu and the same thing happened. He said he loved her, Destiny believed him, even though he didn't really at all since he was so loved up with Ichigo. This is when Destiny turned on life she didn't want it any more and she found the razor blade and her acting abilities grew wider and wider so no one could tell her true feelings or what she was feeling.**

**Destiny thought back to all of these people and then something caught her eye or should she say someone.Destiny turned her head towards the direction and there sitting at the fountain was Kisshu and Ichigo. He looked happy, well happier then he would have ever of been with her. Ichigo looked even more beautiful then she did the last time Destiny saw her. The two looked perfect and Destiny felt sick at the thought she was almost the reason they weren't together.**

**Destiny got up and walked away form the fountain and continued her walk but since she was lucky then she wasn't going to be lucky this time.**

**"Destiny!?!?" Destiny turned and saw Lettuce with the mews and the other aliens. _Sugar honey ice tea! _Destiny cursed to herself and got prepared for another one of her acts.**

**"Yes?" Destiny asked coldly.**

**"I thought you moved. I mean we" Lettuce said trying to be nice and smile but didn't get one back from Destiny.**

**"Yes that seems about right" Destiny said with no emotion in her eyes or in her voice.**

**"So then why are you back? Are you seeing family?" Lettuce asked again trying to be friendly.**

**"No I'm not, I moved back"**

**"Oh that's great so will we be seeing more of each other?"**

**Destiny wanted to say yes she really did she needed someone like Lettuce to be in her life as a strong friend but she couldn't she had to forget them and him or she would only get hurt "I should hope not" Destiny then walked right past them but was stopped by Pai teleporting in front of her.**

**"I suggest you apologize to Lettuce now" He said in a dark tone and Destiny knew what power he had he could if he wanted to kill her right there and then.**

**Destiny turned around to face Lettuce "Sorry that I don't like you Lettuce and I'm sorry that I don't care" Destiny then walked around Pai and didn't look back she couldn't her mask was falling faster and faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK I'm back and I come with more chapters!! **_

**"Who is _that?_"**

**"Wow look at _her_ is she new?"**

**"Omg she is so pritty I wonder who she is" Destiny smirked to herself of the comments she was getting soon enough people would recognise her and soon enough he would know about her being back that is unless Lettuce and that lot had already told him which wouldn't surprise her.**

**Destiny got to her locker and put in some books and put on another layer of lip gloss she could see in the back of her mirror a couple of boys who were staring at her in awe she smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes then she saw _them_!**

**_You have got to be kidding me! I can barley put up with Kish but all of them here! _Destiny screamed to herself but no one heard her screams only she did.**

**Destiny slammed her locker shut at kept on walking she had to avoid them for today.**

**The bell rang signalling school was over and has Destiny thought she had loads of friends not the ones she had, she was now one of the_ populars _which she disliked but it had to be done.**

**"Ok well see you later Destiny talk to you on IM, bye bye" Amy smiled and hugged goodbye to Destiny. Destiny then turned back to her locker and fixed her hair and make up she then closed it and saw _him_ standing there with _her_ and the _others._**

**"Oh great the evil busters, if your wondering I think the robber went that way" Destiny smirked evilly and she could tell by the gasp from Ichigo she wasn't expecting this kind of Destiny.**

**"We told you that she changed" Mint said to Ichigo and Kisshu.**

**"I know but I didn't actually think...Destiny what happened to you?" Kisshu asked his eyes darting into her.**

**"What happened to me? Well lets see I moved away from this hell whole with freaks like you lot around, then three years later my fricking mum decides to move back here" Destiny spoke coldly and could almost feel the words of freak hurt them.**

**"Freaks?" Ichigo asked hurt and looked like she was going to cry.**

**"Oh crap I've got little miss feeling upset prepare for the water works"**

**"Hey!" Kisshu shouted at her in a tone that frightened her to death, he had never spoken to her like that not once.**

**"Oh hi" Destiny smirked this was really killing her now why wouldn't they just leave.**

**"Don't ever insult my girlfriend!" He shouted "And stop being such I a bitch to her! She was only wondering how you changed so much and you go and call her a freak!"**

**"Well sorry for stating the truth I mean being able to change into a cat is a bit freaky don't you think? In fact they should come up with a whole other word altogether!"**

**Kisshu then looked as if he was about to kill Destiny for saying that "You know what I'm so glad that I didn't actually liked you! Did you know I was only using you to make Ichigo jealous!? Well I was so you can do whatever you want but you can not insult her!" **

**Destiny was taken aback by that so much that she even jumped back scared, she held back her tears and kept up her mask. She kept her voice cold and calm and said "Well I'm glad it worked for you, but I honestly don't give a crap about you and a pink little pussy cat!" Ok Kisshu looked angry now, very angry.**

**"I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF HERE WJILE YOU STILL CAN!"**

**"Oh well if you insist" Destiny then began to strut down the hall then turned back around "Bye freaks have fun fighting evil or what ever you think you are doing" A bolt of pink then shot at Destiny and she heard 'strawberry blast' but she jumped to the side of it and just avoided it and turn round to see Ichigo in her mew mew form "Oh I'm evil now? Huh? I don't remember trying to take over the world oh well" she then quickly turned a corner and avoid another blast when she was out of sight she ran, and ran.**

**Ok guys I want to make something clear in my story Ichigo isn't meant to be mein ok she just had a bad temper that's all hehe awkward....**

**please review maz x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**OK right this is a very small chapter so here it is....** _**please review maz x**

**"Ichigo!" Lettuce screamed.**

**"What?!? did you hear what she just said!?!?" Ichigo screamed back.**

**"Yes! But that doesn't give you any right not even a little bit of right to try kill her!"**

**"It wouldn't have killed her!" Ichigo hissed but ow that she thought about it....**

**"If it could kill Deep Blue I'm sure it could kill a person" Tart muttered.**

**"Ichigo it's ok, she's gone now" Kisshu said lovingly and hugged Ichigo.**

**Destiny slammed the door of her room and broke down into tears she tried to stop but they just kept coming. Flash backs of the previous events of today flashed through her mind and how Kisshu looked at her more tears came t her eyes.**

**Destiny went to her bathroom run the tap water and got out her razor blade maybe this time the pain would go away, just maybe.**

**She then hopped into her bath and she began to sing to herself.**

_**Never wanted this never want to see you hurt,**_

_**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve,**_

_**But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out,**_

_**And nothing we say is going to save us from the fall out,**_

_**And we know it's never simple never easy**_

_**Never a clean break no one here to save me,**_

_**Your the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**_

**Destiny then sighed and sunk further into her bath she hated herself right now, she hated herself for still loving Kisshu.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Destiny when is your birthday again?" One of Destiny's new friend Whitney asked as she followed Destiny down the school hall along with the other girls.

"My birthday isn't important!" Destiny snapped she hated her birthdays since her dad left.

"Oh sorry Destiny" Whitney quivered and kept following Destiny until they got to her locker.

Destiny opened it up and a note slid out. Destiny picked it up and read '_Try calling me a freak again, you will regret it!'_ Destiny crumbled it up and walked off to where ever Ichigo's locker would be she found it and she was talking with two girls Destiny didn't recognise.

"Oh it's you Destiny" Ichigo said harshly.

"Yeah whatever just so you know, you have no power over me what so ever! You can not tell me what to do and what not to do! And if you even try threatening me then _you_ will regret it!"

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but then someone said something from behind her.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Destiny turned around to see Kisshu Destiny looked over her shoulder at Ichigo again then back at Kisshu.

"Your right you did I just came here to tell Ichigo something that has nothing to do with you, but if you must know I told her not to go on the field on a Thursday at lunch"

"Well she can if she wants to now get away from here!" He shouted Destiny looked back at Ichigo who looked shocked and nodded slowly.

"I'm gone" She said her voice slightly breaking but she covered it up with "Ha! Wouldn't it be funny if I were like that?" She then strutted off once again leaving behind what she wanted to desperately hold onto.

"Kisshu?" Tart knocked on Kisshu's bedroom door and slowly opened it.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked sitting on his bed.

"Do you think Destiny meant what she said?" He asked quietly.

Kisshu was shocked by the question he never considered that what if she didn't mean it? No she had to of meant it or why would she have said it? "Tart I know it's hard to believe but it's most likely, but this isn't the Destiny you knew this is someone who has taken over her"

"Like what Deep Blue did to Masaya?"

"Yeah kind of like that"

"Do you still care about her Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked up at Tart "Of course I still care about her she was a massive part of my life, and she is the reason why I'm with Ichigo"

"Yeah that's what I thought but how could she say that if she was crying in the girls toilets?"

"Wait what?" Kisshu wasn't told about this.

"Yeah some girls heard her but it was only for a second and Lettuce thinks that Destiny is only acting about not caring about us"

"Tart that's what I would like to think but it's not true, Destiny changed and it wasn't for the better"

"Yeah I suppose your right" Tart then headed for the door and then stopped again "Hey Kisshu did Destiny have an allergies?"

"Umm...not that I know of why?"

"Just her wrists when she pulled them up to wash her hands they had marks on them"

Kisshu then felt a knot in his stomach "Were they like cuts?" He asked feeling sick.

"Yeah now that you mention it I think they were" tart then left the room and Kisshu called Lettuce.

"Hello?"

"Lettuce! I need to ask you something! Do you no where Destiny lives?"

"Err...no" Lettuce answered confused.

"Well aren't you at the school on that parents evening thingy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well can you look in a folder for me?" Kisshu asked hurriedly.

"But that would be breaking the rules!" Lettuce gasped.

"I know but I think Destiny may be hurting herself!"

"What1?!?"

"Will you just find out where she lives for me"

"Yes ok, I will call you when I find out" Lettuce then hung up the phone and Kisshu passed the room for a moment and saw a box under his bed.

_**Ha I had to add the bit about Lettuce breaking the rules! and oh no Kisshu has found out something deep will this uncover more secrets?**_


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled it out and opened the lid inside were a bunch of random things that he recognized he remembered each and everyone he picked up a ticket, it was a football ticket. Kisshu remembered from when he sued it, it was his first date with Destiny and he was panicked of where to take her and if she would find out about him being an alien but in the end she loved it! She said that it was one of the funniest days of her life and that she couldn't wait to go out with him again.

He then picked up a picture of the two of them in a photo both the first one was where they made funy faces the second one showed the two smiling normally and the third one was a picture of Kisshu making a face and Destiny looking annoyed at him for making one and then the one after was him half way out of the picture because Destiny had pushed him and then the last one was Kisshu smiling at the camera and Destiny looking at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. Kisshu smiled at the pictures and out them on the side he was about to pick something else up when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kisshu it's me Lettuce I've got the address"

"Thanks Lettuce what is it?"

Lettuce then gave Kisshu the address and Kisshu teleported there and rang on the door bell.

Destiny was in the bathroom when the doorbell went she was crying at the time and had the blade ready she set it down and forgot to put her cardy on to cover the marks and answered the door.

"Hello- oh Kisshu it's you how did you find out where I lived?"

"Destiny!" Kisshu then pulled on her arm so he could see if there were any cuts which there were. Destiny immediately snatched her arm away from his grasp and Kisshu looked like he had just found out who did it on a murder mystery show.

"How long?" He asked.

"Why do you care!" Destiny snapped with tears in her eyes she didn't want Kisshu to find out like that in fact she never wanted him to know now he would be disgusted by her!

"I care because I still care about you! Even though you properly hate me you were a massive part of my life! And I won't be forgetting you any time soon and I don't want to see you like...like this!"

"Wait...you don't hate me?" Destiny asked.

"Hate you! I could never hate you! Ok I will admit you have been mean recently but to hate you?"

"But I was more then mean" Destiny chocked.

"I'm guessing you had a reason though right?" Kisshu asked bleeding her to have a reason for saying those things.

"Well you could say I do but it is a terrible reason, and even with that reason it gave me no right to call you a freak"

"Well what was the reason?" Kisshu asked.

"I didn't want to get hurt again" Destiny said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Kisshu then hugged Destiny which surprised her and him "I'm sorry that I hurt you Des but I couldn't help how I feel about Ichigo"

Destiny then pulled away from him "I know Kisshu that's why I wrote that song, I didn't want to be the reason"

"I know Destiny, thank you" Kisshu smiled at her "You know if you were to say sorry to everyone they would forgive you right?"

"Really? But I was so mean"

"Well it can' hurt to try"

**_Ok right this story is nearly finished and I know that it seems so quick and lacks in detail but yeah still... _**

**_Please review maz x_**


	10. Chapter 10

Destiny slowly walked up to Ichigo's locker where the group were talking and then went silent when they saw her and Kisshu gave her a reassuring nod.

"Umm...listen I'm sorry for what I said, no you don't have to forgive me. Your right I had no right to say those things but I was just so mad and I guess I was still upset about when I was last in Tokyo"

Lettuce was smiling brightly and hugged her "I knew you didn't mean it!"

Mint texted a message to Zakuro and said "well I guess we could be friends again"

Pai didn't really have a comment but he did nod his head, Tart smirked up at Destiny "You are such a drama queen"

"Yay! Destiny is back Na no da!" Pudding sqauled and was chocking Destiny in a hug.

Ichigo didn't say anything she just kept fiddling around in her locker Destiny immediately got the sign and turned to the others.

"Well thanks guys I have to go though so I will see you some other time" Destiny then walked away from the group and met up with her other friends.

"Hey Destiny party at mine you wanna come?" Destiny nodded and then the bell went.

"Oh where is he Zakuro!" Ichigo asked the mew mews and aliens were gathered in the park Zakuro had caught sight of Deep Blue and they were ready for another battle sudden;y a bright blue light appeared in the sky and when it dimmed down there was a spaceship.

The group didn't have much time to see it though since Deep Blue teleported down and began to attack taking the girls by surprise.

The girls teleported into there mew mew forms and the battle began. Deep blue was more powerful then they thought and were struggling he then did a power filled attack and all the girls went flying to the ground. E then came to the ground and stood a little bit away from Ichigo.

_**Ok I really hated this chapter and I might redo it later but yeah tell me what you think :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok this is the almost last chapter!!!**_

The party Destiny went to was fun and it was late so Destiny took a short cut through the park at night and was slowly walking home from a party she went to. It was a Saturday and no one was in the park well she didn't think there was until she heard the massive bang.

"No! It can't be! How are you back!" She heard a girl scream then she recognized it, it was Ichigo? Destiny ran to a corner and looked around to see all her old friends on the floor hurt and another alien standing a little away in front of them. Destiny looked closely to see if they were alive which all of them were and she saw them stagger to there feet then suddenly the alien who Destiny didn't recognise grabbed hold of Ichigo and teleported up into the sky and into this weird space ship.

Kisshu then cried out "No!" and fell to his knees he then looked up to the others he looked as if he could die on that spot right there he then shouted to the others"I'm going up there!" he then teleported and that's when Destiny tripped on a rock and made her presence known.

"Destiny!" Lettuce screamed "what are you doing here?" She asked panicked.

Destiny didn't have time to answer she turned to Tart and Pai "Can either of you get me up there?" She asked both of them looked confused and nodded.

"Ok will you?" Destiny asked in a rush and Pai nodded "Yes I will but why?"

"I have to! Please!" Destiny begged Pai still looked confused.

"Ok I will teleport you up there but as soon as your in I'm coming back down" Destiny nodded gratefully and he teleported her up.

Destiny landed in a dim room, there were drapes hanging around the big empty space and marks on the walls where attacks had been fired Destiny turned around to see Kisshu over Ichigo with tears in his eyes, he knew this was it Deep Blue was going to kill them and there was nothing he could do.

"Kisshu I have a plan, someone will have to distract him and the other attack from behind" Ichigo choked with tears streaming down her face"But the other would also get hit" She cried.

Destiny heard the plan and looked up at Deep Blue who was making a giant blue force. Destiny knew that Kisshu wouldn't let Ichigo get hit and he would be the one to die and the thought of that made Destiny cry. Destiny didn't know what it was about him that made her love him but she knew he would never return her feelings because he loved Ichigo, yet she couldn't help but still love him.

Destiny then stood right in front of him he immediately lost focus on the force and looked at her with evil eyes. He let out an evil laugh "Oh come to help your friends! I haven't heard of this mew before are you knew then!"

Ichigo and Kisshu looked up shocked and when Kisshu relased who it was, he realised what she was doing.

Destiny looked over at the two and half smiled and the look in her eyes told them that they had to do it and she was prepared for it is well. Deep Blue fired at Destiny and she jumped out of the way just in time and shouted "Do it now!"

Kisshu and Ichigo got into there positions and Kisshu was shacking his head he didn't want to he couldn't. Ichigo held his hand and they called the attack and at the same time Deep Blue did but didn't realise them behind him and they both fired and they both hit.

Destiny shielded her eyes with her arm and felt a giant pain shot through her and she went flying and hit the wall at the back she dropped down like if you chucked a hamster at a wall (not that you would)

Ichigo and Kisshu opened there eyes to see Deep Blue down dead and Destiny on the floor by a wall there was a giant dent where her body had hit ran up to her and Kisshu quickly teleported them back.

"Oh my god!" Zakuro gasped but was cut of by Kisshu "Girls destroy that thing now!" the girls nodded and gave it all there power and the space ship went out in a puff of smoke.

Kisshu bent down next to Destiny and looked her in the eye. Destiny could feel deaths presence and knew this was it she was going to die.

"Why did you do it Des" Kisshu whispered with tears in his eyes he held her hand and it was dangerously cold, her face was pale and she was covered in bruises. Kisshu was afraid of what the answer was.

"I...d...di..did...it..be..because...I..l..lo..love..you Kisshu" Destiny chocked and then her eyes slowly closed with a tiny smile planted on her face.

"NO! Destiny keep your eyes open! Please! Don't do this!" He begged but it was already to late she was gone. Kisshu hung his head low as tears went down his bruised face, he gently let her hand go and looked up to the dark sky.

"Why couldn't you wait, she was a good girl you could of waited!" He cried to the angels "WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT!!" He shouted as more tears came to his eyes Ichigo then out a hand on his back "Kisshu she died for us, and I know it's hard but I'm sure she wouldn't want you crying over her she would want to see you happy"

Kisshu didn't look at Ichigo he stared at the sky "Look after her" He whispered and then the cold night air filled everywhere and the moonlight shone over the battle scene.

**_Awww poor Destiny but she did it out of love so that has got to mean something right?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ok this is finally the end :'( and if it makes you cry (which it properly won't) please tell me._**

"Destiny Star Davis was a young girl, she was a daughter and a friend. Destiny died at sadly a very young age this is why you are all gathered here today to say goodbye to the beloved Destiny, we will now here from someone who properly knew Destiny the most other then her mother" The vicar called and looked over to Kisshu, they were in a cemetery with neatly lined chairs people in black, and light rain falling down.

Kisshu then took a deep breathe and stood up in front of everyone "It's always hard to say goodbye, it's even harder when it's someone close to you. Life is an unpredictable thing. It can have it's ups and it's downs, It can have it's twists and turns. For Destiny her life was cut short. I hope that Destiny is at piece and happy where she may be. Destiny and I were close and she made me feel safe and warm, she made me feel as if I could tell her anything all my secrets, all my worries and no I'm not a girl" The audience chuckled slightly and Kisshu went on "I will have trouble excepting Destiny is gone, so I won't it will be like she only moved away again. I know that she won't come back but it might ease the pain thinking that. So I make a promise to everyone here Destiny will not be forgotten"

The wind now softly blow and Kisshu stood in front of _her_ grave.

_Destiny Star Davis_

_1998 – 2009_

_Never forgotten_

_Always loved_

_We will miss you Destiny_

_Because you are up above._

Kisshu gently placed some pure white roses on her grave and whispered "You know Des, I can tell why the person who you called God wanted you closer to him, I think it was because you really were an angel on Earth"

Awww tell me what you think because this is the end but do not fear! I have come up with a sequal AND I might write it if enough people want me to :)

please review maz x


End file.
